1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivoting trailer assembly and more particularly pertains to a lifting device for the bed of a trailer that can be easily operated by hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailers is known in the prior art. More specifically, trailers which include pivotable trailer beds are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,397 to Gagnon discloses a single axle vehicle trailer. The trailer includes a platform that can be titled for loading or unloading without disconnection from the hitch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,797 to Carberry discloses a trailer for use in supporting machines. The trailer includes a frame supported for pivotal movement about the axis of the trailer axle such that the rearward end of the trailer can move towards the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,799 to Pihlstrom et al, disclose a tiltable trailer for motor vehicles. The tiltable trailer includes a winch for hauling a basic frame element up onto an inclined frame element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,218 to Mackey discloses a trailer for livestock and other loads. The trailer includes wheels which are swingable forwardly about pivots.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,235 to Bills, Jr. discloses a low angle tilt trailer. The trailer includes a forward frame section and a rear frame section selectively longitudinally slidably mounted thereon.
While these trailers fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a trailer assembly which includes a bed lifting device having a pivotable arm. Furthermore, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bed lifting device having a pivotable arm operated by way of a winch assembly.
In this respect, the lifting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for enabling an individual operator to pivot a trailer bed relative to a trailer frame by way of a winch assembly.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pivoting trailer assembly to facilitate loading and unloading by reliable, efficient, convenient, inexpensive pivoting mechanisms.